Yu-Gi-Oh! LABO - Episode 2
April 12, 2017 |opening = |ending = |episode listing = |previous =Yu-Gi-Oh! LABO - Episode 1 |next = Yu-Gi-Oh! LABO - Episode 3}} This is the second episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS special, known as Yu-Gi-Oh! LABO. In this episode, there are three subjects: * タ二メ ☆ ☆ の * の ルール * Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Links デュエルリンクス Featured Duels Louis Kurihara vs. Master Akauma vs. Akauma.]] Akauma's turn Akauma Sets a monster. Louis' turn Louis Normal Summons "Gouki Suprex" (1800/0). As it was Normal Summoned this turn, he activates its effect to Special Summon a "Gouki" monster from his hand. He Special Summons "Gouki Twist Cobra" (1600/0) in Attack Position. "Suplex" attacks Akauma's face-down monster, which turns out to be "Verz Mandrago" (1550/1450). "Mandrago" is destroyed. "Twist Cobra" attack directly (Akauma 8000 → 6400 LP). Akauma's turn Akauma activates "Black Hole" to destroy all monsters on the field. Since Akauma has no monsters on the field, he Special Summons "Linkslayer" (2100/0) in Attack Position. Akauma Normal Summons "Draconnet" (1400/1200). As "Draconnet" was Normal Summoned, Akauma activates its effect to Special Summon a Level 2 or lower monster from his hand in Defense Position. He Special Summons "Galaxy Serpent" (1000/0). He then activates "Resurrection of the Dead" which allows him to Special Summon a monster in either player's Graveyard. Akauma Special Summons "Mandrago" (1550/1450) from his Graveyard in Attack Position. "Mandrago", "Linkslayer", and "Draconnet" attacks Louis directly (Louis 8000 → 3050 LP). Akauma links "Mandrago", "Linkslayer", "Draconnet" and "Galaxy Serpent" to Link Summon "Firewall Dragon" (2500 LINK-4). As a Link Monster was Summoned, some Main Monster Zones are treated as Extra Monster Zones (Akauma MMZ: 1 → EMZ: 1 , Louis MMZ: 1 → EMZ: 1 ). Louis' turn Louis activates "Gouki Rematch" which him allows to Special Summons two "Gouki" monsters in his Graveyard with different Levels in Defense Position. He Special Summons "Suprex" (1800/0) and "Twist Cobra" (1600/0). As Louis have only "Gouki" monsters on the field, he Normal Summons "Gouki Rising Scorpio" (2300/0) without releasing by its own effect. He then links "Suprex", "Twist Cobra", and "Rising Scorpio" to Link Summon "Gouki The Great Ogre" (2600 LINK-3). The effect of "Great Ogre" decreases the ATK of all monsters on the field by their original DEF. As a Link Monster was Summoned, some Main Monster Zones are treated as Extra Monster Zones (Louis MMZ: 3 → EMZ: 3 ). Louis Sets two cards. "Great Ogre" attacks and destroys "Firewall" (Akauma 6400 → 6300 LP, Akauma EMZ: 1 → MMZ: 1). Louis activates "Resurrection of the Dead" which allows him to Special Summon a monster in either player's Graveyard. He Special Summons "Firewall Dragon" (2500 LINK-3) from Akauma's Graveyard into his Main Monster Zone . Since "Firewall" doesn't have a DEF, it doesn't lose any ATK when linked to "Great Ogre". An unknown amount of time is skipped. Louis has an active "Cybenet Universe" which increases all the ATK of Link Monsters he controls by 300 ("Great Ogre" 2600 → 2900, "Firewall" 2500 → 2800). Once per turn, Louis can shuffle a monster in either player's Graveyard back into the Deck. If "Cybenet Universe" is destroyed, all Link Monsters in the Extra Monster Zone are sent to the Graveyard. "Great Ogre" and "Firewall" attack directly (Akauma 6300 → 600 LP). Akauma's turn Akauma Sets a monster. Louis' turn An unknown amount of time is skipped. Louis currently controls "Kuribandit" (1000 → 300/700) in Attack Position , "Great Ogre", and a Set card. "Compulsory Evacuation Device" is in his Graveyard. Akauma does not "Galaxy Serpent" in his Graveyard, and currently controls a Set card. "Great Ogre" attacks directly (Akauma 600 → 0 LP). Mizuki Nishimura vs. Iwata-kun Both Duelists are Dueling in the video game Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Links and the rule is in the Speed Duel format. Mizuki is using Seto Kaiba with the skill "Peak Performance" which begins the Duel with an active "Mountain". "Mountain" increases the ATK and DEF of all Dragon, Winged Beast, and Thunder-Type monsters by 200. Iwata-kun is using Ryota Kajiki with the skill "Mythic Depths" which begins the Duel with an active "Umi". "Umi" increases the ATK and DEF of all Fish, Sea Dragon, Thunder, and Water-Type monsters by 200. It also deceases the ATK and DEF of all Machine and Flame-Type monsters by 200. vs. Iwata.]] Turn 1: Iwata Iwata Sets a monster and a Magic/Trap Card card. Turn 5: Iwata An unknown amount of time is skipped. Iwata's hand contains "Bearded Anglerfish". He controls "Umi", another Set card, "High-Tide Merman" (1650/1300 → 1850/1500) in Attack Position, "Great White" (1600/800 → 1800/1000) in Attack Position, and a face-down monster. There are no cards in his Graveyard. Mizuki controls "Mountain" and two Set cards. "Magic Beast Kerberos" in his Graveyard. Mizuki's LP is 3600 while Iwata's LP is 4000. "Merman" attacks directly (Mizuki 3600 → 1750 LP). Turn 9: Iwata An unknown amount of time is skipped. Iwata's hand contains "Bearded Anglerfish", "Stray Lambs", and "Levia-Dragon - Daedalus". He controls "Umi", "High Tide Merman" (1850/1500) in Attack Position, a Set card, and a Set monster. Mizuki controls "Mountain" and three Set cards. "Silver-Screen Mirror Wall" in his Graveyards. Mizuki's LP is 825 while Iwata's LP is 3150. Iwata Releases "Merman" and his face-down "Death Hamster" to Advance Summon "Levia-Dragon - Daedalus" (2600/1500 → 2800/1700). He then activates the effect of "Daedalus" to send an "Umi" he controls to destroy all other cards on the field. Mizuki's three Set cards and "Mountain" are destroyed while Iwata's Set card "Order to Charge" is destroyed. ("Daedalus": 2800/1700 → 2600/1500). "Daedalus" attacks directly (Mizuki 825 → 0 LP). Louis Kurihara vs. Hasebe-kun Both Duelists are Dueling in the video game Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Links and the rule is in the Speed Duel format. Louis is using Pegasus J. Crawford with the skill "LP Boost α" which increases his staring LP by 1000. Hasebe-kun is using Insector Haga with the skill "Parasite Infestation". This skill can be used after the starting hand is distributed, and the effect shuffles random number of "Parasite Paracide" into Louis' Deck. Hasebe uses this skill at the first turn and random number of "Parasite Paracide" is shuffled into Louis' Deck. vs. Hasebe.]] Turn 1: Louis Louis' hand contains "Warrior Dai Grepher", "Jerry Beans Man" and two copies of "Invisiblangel". Hasebe's hand contains "Hand-to-Hand Combat", "Invisiblangel", "Instant-Kill Assassin" and "Ship to Yomi". Turn 9: Louis An unknown amount of time is skipped. Louis' hand contains "Jerry Beans Man", "4-Starred Ladybug of Death" and two copies of "Kuriball". He controls two face-down monsters and there are some cards in his Graveyard. Hasabe has four cards in his Graveyard and controls three face-down monsters, two Set cards, and an active an active "Shard of Greed", which allows him to place a Greed Counter on it for each card drawn as a normal draw during his Draw Phase. If there are two or more Greed Counters on "Shard", he can send it to the Graveyard to draw two cards. As Louis draws "Parasite Paracide", its effect Special Summons it (500/300) onto Louis' field in Defense Position and inflicts 1000 damage to Louis (Louis 5000 → 4000 LP). While "Parasite Paracide" is face-up on the field, all monsters Louis controls become Insect-Type. Turn 11: Louis An unknown amount of time is skipped. Louis' hand contains "Jerry Beans Man", "4-Starred Ladybug of Death", "Ritual Weapon" and two copies of "Kuriball". He controls a face-down monster and a Set card. "Invisiblangel" is in his Graveyard. Hasabe has four cards in his Graveyard and controls "Death Hamster" (900/600) and "Invisiblangel" (900/400), both in Attack Position, two Set cards, and "Shard of Greed". Louis Normal Summons "Jerry Beans Man" (1750/0). "Jerry" attacks and destroys "Invisiblangel" (Hasebe 4000 → 3150 LP). As he took damage, Hasabe activates his face-down "Hand-to-Hand Combat", which inflicts 700 damage to Louis, plus 300 more damage for each "Hand-to-Hand Combat" in Louis' Graveyard. Since Hasabe has no other copies "Hand-to-Hand Combat" in his Graveyard, Louis takes 700 damage (Louis 4000 → 3300 LP). As a monster was sent to the Graveyard, Hasebe activates his face-down "Fellow Traveler" which allows him to destroy a monster on the field. He destroys Louis' face-down monster. Turn 18: Hasebe An unknown amount of time is skipped. Hasebe's hand contains "Instant-Kill Assassin", "Bomb Held by a Tribute", "Hatching", "Ship to Yomi", and "Hand-to-Hand Combat". He has "Shard of Greed" and nine other cards in his Graveyard and controls "Death Hamster" (900/600) in Attack Position, two face-down monsters, and three Set cards. Louis has "Kuriball" and five other cards in his Graveyard controls "Axe Raider" (1700/1150) in Defense Position, "Jerry Beans Man" (1750/0) in Attack Position, Sonic Bird" (1400/1000) in Defense Position, and two Set cards. "Death Hamster" attacks "Jerry", but the ATK of "Jerry" is higher than "Death Hamster", so "Death Hamster" is destroyed (Hasebe 3150 → 2300 LP). As a monster was sent to the Graveyard, Hasebe activates his face-down "Fellow Traveler" to destroy Louis' "Axe Raider". As a monster was sent to the Graveyard, Louis activates his face-down "Fellow Traveler" to destroy another monster on the field. Turn 19: Louis An unknown amount of time is skipped. Louis' hand contains "Illusion Ritual", "4-Starred Ladybug of Death", "Sacrifice", and "Ritual Djinn Disserere". He controls "Jerry Beans Man" (1750/0) in Attack Position, "Sonic Bird" (1400/1000) in Defense Position, and a Set card. Hasabe controls a face-down monster and two Set cards. Louis activates "Illusion Ritual", Releasing the Level 1 "Ritual Djinn Disserere" from his hand to Ritual Summon "Sacrifice" (0/0) in Attack Position. As "Djinn Disserere" was used for a Ritual Summon, its effect makes "Sacrifice" unaffected by Trap effects. He then activates the effect of "Sacrifice" to equip one monster his opponent controls to itself. Hasebe's face-down monster is now equipped to "Sacrifice". An unknown amount of time is skipped. Louis' hand contains "4-Starred Ladybug of Death". He controls "Sonic Bird" (1400/1000) in Attack Position and "Jerry Beans Man" (1750/0) in Attack Position. Hassle controls Set card and his LP is at 400. "Jerry" attacks directly (Hasebe 400 → 0 LP). List of Featured Cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Master Akauma Louis Kurihara Mizuki Nishimura (Duel Links) Iwata-kun (Duel Links) Louis Kurihara (Duel Links) Hasebe-kun (Duel Links) Duel Links Skills OCG play rule Navigation Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! LABO Category:Episodes